PotC: The Legend of the Shikon Jewel
by coolmccool5
Summary: InuYashaxPirates of the Caribbean Full summary inside. InuYashaxKagome, MirokuxSango, WillxElizabeth. Read and Review


**Summary: After the events of "The Legend of Jack Sparrow" and before the events of "Dead Man's Chest", Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swan arrive in Feudal Japan in search of one certain piece of treasure: The Shikon Jewel. On the way, they meet five travelers who two of them are demons. InuYashaxKagome and WillxElizabeth. Even includes a villain who will be in PotC 3: At World's End.**

**(Note: I don't own InuYasha or Pirates. If I did, then I wouldn't even make fanfiction.)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Legend of the Shikon Jewel**

**Chapter 1**

The _Black Pearl_ comes into view of local villagers on the coast of Feudal Japan, they see the ship completely battered, as if he ship was in a major storm or battle. On board we see what looks like Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swan. Jack looks through his eye-glass, and has that look of temptation in his eye.

Jack: It's here.

Will: What?

Jack: The Shikon Jewel is here. And there is no way for Sao Feng to beat me to the jewel now.

Gibbs: Captain, the _Pearl _is starting to scuttle.

Jack: Find a shallow place to beach her. Mr. Turner, Ms. Swan, and me will go ashore.

Gibbs: Aye.

As the _Pearl_ heads toward a shallow beach, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth head for shore in the long boat. When they get a foot-hold onto the shoreline, they begin to spread out in search of a village for them to find a suitable port to repair the _Black Pearl_. Meanwhile, another group was going along the coast to find a jewel shard, they spot the _Pearl_ head for shore and one of the travelers who is a dog demon began to sniff the air.

Dog Deamon: I smell company, and one of them is headed in our direction. Kagome, did you sense the jewel shard yet?

Kagome: Not yet, InuYasha. But I do sense two other people comming as well.

Just before InuYasha was aboutto say something, he bumps into Will.

InuYasha: Damn it! Watch were you're going.

Will: Sorry, mate. I didn't know I would be running into a demon who has bad hygine

InuYasha: Oh, you will be sorry, for calling me that.

Kagome: Oh, no you don't.

Inuyasha: Stay out of this, Kagome.

Kagome: InuYasha! Sit!

On command, the orb on InuYasha's neclase pulls him to the ground. Will looks up to see a man in a dark blue cloak, and next to him were two people, one of them was a woman with black hair, wearing black cloak, and with a giant boomerang. The other person was a small fox demon. He turns toward the blue cloaked man.

Blue-cloaked man: Sorry about that, our friend always gets like that whenever he is around people he doesn't trust. By the way my name's Miroku.

Will: Will Turner.

Black-cloaked girl: My name's Sango. And the one next to me is Shippo.

Shippo: Pleased to meet you William.

Miroku: And I see you met both InuYasha and Kagome.

Will: I noticed by their arguing.

Sango: They look like that to an outsider, but when you get to know them better, they seem to be attached to each other.

This made Kagome blush bright red. Everyone in the group except Will knew that se was in love with InuYasha, but letting Will find out about it made her blush even more.

Miroku: Will, exactly why are you out here all by yourself?

Will: I came with two other people, they both split up. The reason why I'm out here is because the ship I was on has been damaged and we need to find a port so we can repair it. And there is another reason why-

InuYasha: I take that ship we saw a while ago is the ship you came from?

Will: Yes.

Kagome: I wonder. What is the name of the ship?

Will: The _Black Pearl_.

Kagome: I thought sounded familiar. Who's the captain?

Will: Jack Sparrow.

Miroku: I heard of him. He's the one who defeated that Chinese sorceress am I correct?

Will: Absolutely. The other person in my group is my fiance, Elizabeth Swan.

Shippo: We can try finding both your captain and your fiance.

InuYasha: Oh great. Another search and rescue.

Just before they could take a step Elizabeth and Jack find Will.

Elizabeth: Who are these people?

Will: They've agreed to help us find a port to repair the _Pearl_.

Miroku: I know that there is also something that you're all looking for.

Both Will and Elizabeth turn towards Jack. Everybody else does the same.

Jack: Um... What are we talking about again?

Will: Tell them what we're looking for.

Jack: No.

Elizabeth: It's your funeral.

Will: You wouldn't want to fight against a dog demon.

Jack: Of course I wouldn't. So why should I tell you?

Will: Because you're a pirate.

InuYasha (thoughts): He must be after the Shikon Jewel Shards.

Jack: All right, I'll tell you. Have all of you heard of the Shikon Jewel?

InuYasha: I knew it! You're after the jewel.

Kagome: InuYasha!

InuYasha: What.

Kagome: Sit!

After Jack sees InuYasha fall to the ground, he breaths a sign of relief.

InuYasha: Damn it, Kagome. Why do you always do this to me?

Sango: So you don't go completely demon on all of us.

InuYasha: I know about that. I just don't like the fact that they're searching for the jewel shards.

Jack: Jewel shards?

Kagome: A couple of years ago InuYasha and I faught against one another over the Shikon Jewel but it broke into several fragments. We've been searching for a very long time and recovered a lot of the shards.

Will: What exactly does the jewel look like?

Kagome pulls out what looks like a jewel that is about 7/10ths complete.

Elizabeth: That's what the jewel looks like now?

Shippo: Yes. And another man has been searching for the jewel shards for as long as we have.

Will: What's his name?

InuYasha: Naraku.

Jack: That name sounds familiar. Does he have a scar in the shape of a spider?

Miroku: Yes exactly.

Will: Jack, I knew that the scar on the sorceress' back was intricate.

InuYasha: Most likely another reincarnation of Naraku.

Will: It seems like it, yes.

Miroku: If it's what I feared, then maybe we should work together to find the jewel shards.

InuYasha: Are you sure of what you're doing, Miroku? Especially if we're working together with a pirate who wants the jewel to help take control of the oceans.

Miroku: It is risky, but if the sorceress that both Jack and Will defeated in China is linked to Naraku, then that would complicate things even more.

Jack: Very well then. Do we have an accord?

Miroku and Jack shook hands.

Miroku: Agreed.

To be continued...


End file.
